We'll Always Be Together
by Isob3l
Summary: A bunch of cute little Finchel one-shots about their lives together. Will vary between past, present and future. T for language and possibly suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I wanted to have a Finchel story, but I didn't want to have a continued Finchel story. So, here it is. This is totally random Finchel moments. Enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mention in this story, unless I make something up, but… yeah. Enjoy!**

**Summary: Random Finchel moments in their lives. T cause I'm paranoid. **

**We'll Always Be Together**

**I'm Gonna Get Her Back**

Finn's P.O.V

Quinn hadn't taken the break-up well, to say the least.

She had stormed out of his car in tears without giving Finn a chance to apologize.

Finn slammed his hand on the steering wheel and silently prayed that Quinn wouldn't go to Rachel.

He swiped at the residual tears from the funeral and looked across the parking lot.

He didn't know why he hadn't left yet or why he decided to scan the parking lot at that particular moment, but when he saw her it was clear.

They were tethered and he knew that she'd be there.

Rachel smiled and laughed at something that Sam said and Finn, once again, thanked God that Rachel hadn't brought Jesse St. Jackass.

Finn shivered at the thought of Jesse's hands on Rachel at the dance and he didn't regret punching him.

Rachel looked stunning in her black dress. It was very colorless for her, but she had a bright red purse which made it more Rachel-like.

As if she felt the tether too, Rachel looked at Finn and came to halt momentarily.

After an awkward moment of eye contact, Rachel smiled warmly, blushed and looked down.

Finn smiled in return.

"I'm gonna get her back," he proclaimed suddenly to himself.

He knew that when he said it, he meant it. He would stop at nothing until he could smile at her without feeling uncomfortable or touch her without Quinn's accusing glare.

Oh yeah, he was gonna get her back.

**Plus Sign**

Rachel's P.O.V

Rachel stared at the little pink plus sign in anxiety. She was terrified what the outcome would be.

She twisted her wedding ring anxiously and glared at the timer aggressively.

She eventually stood up and paced during what was the most stressful 3 minutes of her life.

Rachel and Finn had been married for only a little more than a year and Rachel wasn't sure if she was ready for a baby. She had made her Broadway debut a few years back before she and Finn were even engaged and she had been tons of plays since then. Her last part had been as Elphaba in Wicked and they had been so happy.

Rachel was planning on auditioning for the role of Christine in the Phantom of the Opera, but she couldn't if she was pregnant.

And Finn.

What would Finn think?

He had made it clear that he wanted kids, but further down the road. And he had just started a new teaching job. He was excited to be teaching high schoolers World History, coincidentally his favorite subject in high school, and be directing the Glee club. He would freak out.

What would Rachel do?

The rational part of her mind knew that she would have and the love the little boy or girl. It also knew that she and Finn had gotten quite a bit of money and Rachel could stay home with the kid until she or he was old enough for school and she would love being a mother.

However the rational part of her brain was being overpowered by the freaked out part of her brain.

Finally, the timer dinged and she leapt for the test which she had left on the sink.

Instinctively, she shut her eyes, but when it became clear that she was never going to figure out if she didn't open them, she opened one a crack and hesitantly stared at the result.

The pregnancy test had a pink plus sign on it.

Rachel's eyes flew open and widened with shock. She heard the front door swing open and slam shut and she knew that it was Finn.

She quickly tossed the pregnancy test in the trash can and scrambled out to greet him, hoping that he wouldn't pick up on her mood.

The second he saw her, Finn inquired, with a voice full of concern, "Is everything okay, babe?"

_Damn tether, _she thought to herself.

"Well, no. Not really. I don't know how to tell you, so I'll just spit it out," she paused and chanced a glance at her husband. He was frowning deeply, his face etched with concern.

He hesitantly reached out to touch her, placing a hand on her shoulder, and urged, "What is it? You can tell me anything."

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

Finn stiffened and widened his eyes. Rachel was only vaguely aware of tears rolling down her cheeks.

She couldn't do this without him. She had thought in the bathroom that if he was all excited then she would be too, but he looked scared.

"Are you sure?" he finally inquired. Rachel nodded for fear that her voice would crack.

"I'm going to be a father?" he asked again. Another nod.

Out of nowhere, he enveloped Rachel in hug and lifted her off her of her feet, twirling her around.

He let out a yell and Rachel squealed in surprise.

"Finn! You're not mad?" she queried when he put her down.

He shook his head fervently and yelled, "No! Of course not! I mean, it was unexpected, but I'm happy. I'm gonna be a father," in a softer tone, he added, "Rach, we're gonna be parents. Aren't you happy?"

In an instant, every doubt that Rachel had went away. She was going to be a mother! She and Finn were going to be parents!

She nodded aggressively and Finn's smile widened.

He pulled her in for one of his jaw dropping kisses, and Rachel knew that they'd work it out.

**Three Little Words**

Finn's P.O.V

Finn mentally went over the lyrics of 'Faithfully' in his head, but he was finding it increasingly hard to concentrate.

He cast a brief glance at his distraction and caught her eye.

Rachel smiled at Finn widely and before he knew what he was doing, he was walking over to her.

When he reached her, she smiled widely again and said softly, "Break a leg."

She looked stunning in her gold dress and her wide eyes were intoxicating. He felt a surge of overwhelming love for her. He wanted to be with her more than anything.

So, before he could stop himself, he replied, "I love you."

Rachel's smile faded and he could see the shock take over her pretty face.

However, he gave her a small smile when he realized how true it was and turned to get back to his place.

He was scared that he'd screwed things up, but before they went onstage, Rachel gave him another stunning smile that made him know that those three little words did not go unreciprocated.

**A/N: What do you think? I could stop here, but if you want me to, I could continue. There are probably gonna be at least 3 little one-shots, if not more. If you guys review, I'll make you some imaginary brownies. Doesn't that sound awesome?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'd like to thank any and all readers/reviewers! You guys are awesomeness! If you guys have any ideas of one-shots you want me to add please say so. I'm gonna write one point of view in first person, so if you like it tell me and I'll try to do it more often. If you don't, then tell also and I'll never do it again. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. Ryan Murphy beat me to it. **

**Chapter 2**

**All's Fair**

Quinn's P.O.V

_She _was singing a love song to _my _boyfriend.

And he seemed way into it!

Finn was sitting by Rachel, playing drums, and she would keep looking at him.

I noticed how he'd smile at her or look at her. He was playing right into her hands. I mean we were sort of in a fight because of trust right then, but I didn't think it was that serious.

I still didn't know how that midget had been able to steal him from me the first time and here she was, doing it again.

A wave of anger washed over me as I realized that Rachel would always be an issue if he continued singing with him.

While it killed me to admit it, manhands was actually an amazing singer and she and Finn did actually sound pretty good together. And on a good day, manhands wasn't entirely a lost cause looks wise. I could seriously lose Finn again.

I wasn't gonna let this happen.

Finally manhands finished her song and I took my cue to stand and yell, "Don't you think it's a little inappropriate to be singing love songs to _my _boyfriend."

She uttered this ridiculous excuse about Nationals and I exclaimed, "Well, if you wanna be with me, Finn, then you won't be singing any duets with her anymore."

I ignored their protests and stormed out, casting a severe glance at them before leaving.

Rachel looked like she wanted to cry and Finn looked pissed.

Well, too bad. I had lost Finn once and that wasn't gonna happen again.

Like they say, all's fair in love and war.

And with Rachel, it was always a little bit of both.

**The Call**

Finn's P.O.V

Finn got the 911 call at 8 p.m.

Rachel had been a little late for dinner and Finn had started getting a little antsy about his wife of a few months' whereabouts.

Rachel had been rehearsing for one of her plays until 6, but she hadn't come home or called to tell him that she'd be late.

When the phone rang he practically leapt for it, in the hope that it was Rachel.

"Hello?" Finn inquired anxiously.

"Hello. Finn Hudson?" a female voice inquired on the other line. It was definitely not Rachel.

"Yes. Who is this?" he inquired suspiciously.

"Hello. This is Sacred Heart Hospital," he stiffened at the word hospital and grabbed his keys.

The women continued, "We have you listed as an emergency contact for," she paused as if looking it up and Finn prayed that she wouldn't say Rachel's name, "A Ms. Rachel Berry. She was admitted to the hospital about an hour ago."

"I'll be right there. What happened?" he asked nervously, already in his car and speeding down the highway.

"I'm not sure, sir. I only handle the phone calls," the woman replied calmly, as if she didn't know that she had dropped a bomb on his world. If anything happened to Rachel, Finn didn't know what he'd do.

"Ok. I'll be there," he replied before hanging up.

It took him only 10 minutes to pull into the parking lot of Sacred Heart and he barely waited until the car was parked before storming into the hospital.

He walked to the receptionist and demanded, "I'm Finn Hudson. Where's Rachel Berry?"

The woman smiled and popped her gum before inquiring, "What's your relationship with her?"

"I'm her husband. Where is she and what happened?"

Immediately a million images of Rachel having a car accident or being seriously injured flashed through Finn's head.

She nodded again and pointed to a door to the left of him and handed him a bag, explaining, "Her effects. A stage light fell on her. She broke her leg and had to get stitches for her forehead and her arm. She's perfectly fine though."

Finn let out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding.

He nodded and murmured quick thanks before making his way to Rachel's room.

He saw Rachel with a large cast on her leg that was slightly elevated and she had stitches up her forehead and arms, like the receptionist had said.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?" he cooed upon entrance.

Rachel glanced up at Finn and immediately she lightened up.

"I feel fine. You got here quickly. I tried to convince the lady to let me call you, but she wasn't having it. How many laws did you break getting here?" she inquired suspiciously.

"Seven, but that's not important. What happened?"

She shrugged before replying, "Nothing. The rope snapped and the light fell. The glass gave me the stitches and the broken leg is from the fall. I'm fine, honestly. It's just a few scrapes and bruises. No need to make a big deal out of this."

She was watching him cautiously because he tended to overreact to her injuries.

He nodded and smiled before bending down to kiss her on the cheek.

"There's no need to make a big deal out of this, really. I'm not a cripple and I won't be treated that way," Rachel insisted.

"I think it is just adorable how you think that you have a choice," Finn replied with a fake baby voice, moving in to pinch her cheeks.

She swatted his hand away and squealed, "Finn!"

"Rachel!" he replied, trying to imitate her voice.

"I am not a child," she said, pouting in a very childlike manner.

"I'll say. I don't kiss children," he replied, leaning over and pecking her on the lips and grabbing her hand.

She smiled lightly and tried to stifle a yawn unsuccessfully.

Finn, noticing this stood and inquired, "When can I take you home?"

She replied, "Tomorrow. They want to keep me overnight for observation."

She stifled another yawn and Finn turned to leave. Rachel tightened her grip on his hand and said, "Finn, please don't go."

HE turned back and smiled at her.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to ask her if I can stay for the night. You look exhausted," Finn replied, giving her hand a light squeeze before letting go.

"And you're not going to make a big deal out of this, right?" she prodded from behind him.

"We'll see," he replied teasingly before leaving in search of a nurse.

She was definitely getting special treatment. Like he wouldn't make a big deal out of this after that call.

**Your Mom**

Rachel's P.O.V

Rachel sat cuddled up against Finn's side on the couch in his living room.

They had been back together since the National's kiss and this was the first time she'd been at his house since they had broken up last winter.

Rachel was a little nervous about what Finn's mom would think when she saw her.

As if sensing her anxiety, Finn said, "My mom will be siked when she sees you, Rach."

She gave him a smile of gratitude, but it did little to ease her worries.

Finn began absently tracing shapes on her arm as he focused back on the tv.

When the door finally opened, Rachel almost jumped out of her skin and she probably would have if it hadn't been for Finn's reassuring arm around her.

Rachel almost wished that Mrs. Hummel wouldn't notice her on the couch, but Finn quickly dashed that hope when he said, "Hey mom. Look who I've brought over."

Rachel stood nervously and turned to face Finn's mom anxiously. Finn stood to and placed his arm around her waist and squeezed it for reassurance.

"Who's tha-"Mrs. Hummel began before glancing up and noticing Rachel.

A moment passed when nobody said anything, but Rachel quietly said, "Hi Mrs. Hummel."

Mrs. Hummel squealed and ran over to give Rachel a hug.

"Oh, Rachel! We're so glad you're back," she pulled away and gestured to smug Finn, "This one's been moping around since you two broke up and don't even get me started on Quinn Fabray."

Rachel smiled widely and laughed.

"Thanks. I'm really glad to be back. I missed you guys," Rachel replied happily.

Mrs. Hummel led Rachel to the kitchen as she continued, "I'm so happy to hear that because Finn's been a mess. I swear the smartest move he ever made was dumping Quinn and dating you-"

"Mom!" Finn exclaimed. Rachel glanced up and noticed that he was blushing.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. Anyway," Mrs. Hummel continued, "I've had some new vegan recipes I've been dying to try out. Please say that you'll stay for dinner."

Rachel smiled and nodded.

"I'd love to. Can I help with anything?" Rachel inquired.

"No. Tonight you're a guest. Now you didn't come over here to chat with Finn's mother. Go have fun," Mrs. Hummel concluded, waving her off.

Finn grabbed Rachel's hand, tugging her to the couch.

"See I told you she loves you," Finn bragged.

"Yeah. I guess I was being overdramatic about this," she conceded.

He cocked an eyebrow at her and made an aghast face.

"You! Overdramatic? Never!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

Rachel laughed and smacked him on the arm.

"Shut up. You're just jealous that your mom loves me more than you," Rachel taunted.

"She totally does, doesn't she?" he inquired, with a huge smile on his face.

Rachel smiled lightly and pecked him on the cheek.

**A/N: What did you guys think of that? What? I can't hear you? I guess you'll just have to write it down. Luckily, there's an easy way to do that. Just click on that pretty little review button and type to your heart's content. :P No, seriously. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'd like to thank laylita23, noro, PerfectFinchel, oftheheart, dshortklutz, et114141, honoursarah, Laetitia, and gleelover95 for being amazingly awesome reviewers! I got my first recommendation yesterday from dshortklutz and I totally plan on using that idea. If anyone else has any, I'll totally use them. Thanks again. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Finn or Rachel. Ryan Murphy won't return my calls, so I'm writing about it.**

**Chapter 3**

**Sort of**

Quinn's P.O.V

I watched as Finn pulled Rachel in for a kiss on the first day of senior year.

It took all of my willpower not to go up and slap her again.

I had realized over the summer that Finn was right and there should be more to a relationship than mutual attraction and popularity and that I didn't miss him so much as the idea of him.

But that certainly didn't mean that I wanted manhands to have him.

And it definitely didn't help that her locker was three down from mine.

They were sickeningly cute.

He'd put his arms around her or they'd hold hands or they'd kiss. And almost always, he'd come to Rachel's locker. The second time we began dating, I remembered going over to Finn's locker a lot.

They were always touching too. Like if he wasn't firmly holding her hand it'd disappear or something.

I could never wrap my mind around why he'd chosen _her _over me.

I was hot, popular and a cheerleader. She was a good singer, yeah, but she wasn't as pretty as me.

Although on a really good day, Rachel wasn't a total loss. She _could _look okay. Sort of.

And she had definitely mellowed out. She wasn't as much of a pain in everybody's butt. And she had been very…. Nice to me at prom. She had become sweet. Sort of.

And even her wardrobe had mellowed out. She still wore a lot of colorful clothes and jeans weren't an option for her, but she wasn't wearing penny loafers every day and she didn't have any more kitty sweater. So her fashion sense was better. Sort of.

And even I had to admit they were kind of adorable. He needed someone a little complicated and she definitely needed someone simple. So the way they were all over each other in a not making out way was adorable. Sort of.

Maybe they were better for each other than Finn and me.

Sort of.

**Momma's Boy**

Finn's P.O.V

When their oldest son, Luke, was 15 and a freshman in high school Finn first talked to him about football seriously.

"So, kiddo," Finn began, "Have you given any thought to what you wanna do in high school, sports wise, I mean? I did football in high school and I loved it." He could practically hear Rachel roll her eyes.

Finn, Luke and Rachel were in the car driving him to his first day of high school. They had already dropped out Luke's younger siblings and Luke was nervous, to say the least.

"No," Luke replied nonchalantly, but Finn could tell he was nervous about something.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Rachel cooed using what Finn had come to recognize as he soothing voice.

"It's just," he began, "I'm not sure I want to join any sports."

Finn opened his mouth in shock. What 16 year-old boy didn't want to play sports?

Luke was tall like Finn and he was in good shape. He was in prime football condition.

"You know that we'll support you in whatever you choose, sweetie. Isn't that right, Finn?" Rachel replied sweetly, nudging him.

"Of course, kiddo," he replied, shutting his mouth.

"What are you gonna do then, activities wise?" Finn added.

"I was thinking of doing show choir because you guys always talk about how great it was and it was where you guys met so, that's nice. Who knows, maybe I'll meet my future wife there," he teased, "But yeah. I wanna focus on my studies and glee club. So, that's it."

Finn smiled a knowing smile.

"We're here," he boomed and immediately he leapt out of the car.

He was halfway to the front door before he turned back and ran back to the car.

Finn cocked an eyebrow and Rachel rolled down her window.

He got to her side of the car and leaned over to peck Rachel on the cheek.

"Bye mom," he said, looking at his father, "Bye dad. Thanks you guys."

He took off again before either of them could say anything.

A 16-year-old boy who wanted to kiss his mom in public?

"Figures," Finn muttered as he circled back home, but he had a big smile on his face.

"What?" Rachel inquired, cocking an eyebrow at Finn.

"Well, he's a lot like me, so it figures that he'd love you and think that you're awesome."

"He's my son!" Rachel exclaimed incredulously.

"I know, but he's a big momma's boy. Not in a bad way, but he totally joined glee club because he wanted to find his you, you know?"

Rachel cocked an eyebrow at Finn, letting him know that she didn't get it.

Finn sighed and explained, "He thinks that you're awesome and that I'm lucky to have married you, not that he things you're better than me or anything. He just thinks you're great like I do except in a motherly way. He wants to find an awesome girl kinda like you that'll make him happy like you make me happy."

Rachel smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"I'm sure that's not true," she murmured modestly, but Finn noticed the way she smiled the rest of the way home and how, when Luke got home, she gave him an extra big hug and kiss.

Yeah, their son was a momma's boy, but Finn didn't mind considering their oldest daughter was daddy's little girl.

**Fumbles**

Rachel's P.O.V

Mckinley had made it to the state finals during Finn and Rachel's senior year.

Apparently, that was big deal, or at least according to Finn it was.

Finn had talked Rachel's ear off about how they stood a chance that year of winning the big game and he'd spent nearly all of his time practicing. Mr. Schue had given all of the football players the week off from glee rehearsals to practice, so apparently he thought it was a big deal too.

Being the dutiful girlfriend that she was, Rachel had told Finn that she'd go to the game.

The excitement on his face when she told him was totally worth sitting outside in the freezing rain watching him play a game she didn't entirely understand.

When the game started Finn gave her a little wink and immediately went into game mode.

To be honest, the fact that his team had never won a game last season, made Rachel think he wasn't a good player, but at that game he was amazing.

However, the other team was amazing too.

By the fourth quarter they were tied and it was going down to the wire. McKinley's team had the ball and Rachel thought they would win.

However, the field had become muddy, so when Finn ran with the ball, he tripped and dropped the ball.

One of the other players on the opposing teams managed to it and took off running to the endzone.

Rachel stood screaming, completely unaware of her throat or her voice.

Finn had yet to stand, so Rachel ran off of the stands to stand closer to the sideline.

She approached Coach Bieste and inquired, "Will he be alright?"

She nodded and, without taking her eyes away from the game, replied, "He'll be fine. He's probably just pissed at himself."

Rachel watched the player who picked up the ball cross over to the endzone and score a touchdown. The boos were instantaneous and loud.

Rachel looked up at the clock and saw that it had run out.

Finn picked himself off of the ground and began walking over to congratulate the winning team.

When he was done he and the rest of the team went straight to the locker rooms. Rachel grabbed a seat near the door and waited for him to come out.

After a long moment, the rest of the team came out, but not Finn.

"Puck!" Rachel called after her mohawked gleeclubber.

He turned to her and offered her a halfhearted smirk.

"Finn's still pouting in the locker room. All clear to go in," Puck replied before running off.

She smiled at his back. He wasn't really a bad guy. He just wanted people to think he was.

Rachel quickly ran into the locker room and immediately found a very muddy, fully uniformed Finn sitting on one of the benches with his head in his hands.

She walked up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in an awkward hug, ignoring her outfit entirely.

He looked up at her the best he could with her cheek pressed against his.

"I'm so sorry, baby," she whispered soothingly.

"I fumbled the ball. I'm the reason we lost. I'm a failure, Rach," he replied weakly.

"Yeah. But you also scored three of the four touchdowns and you passed the ball to Puck so that he could make the fourth. You carried your team to the finals. So, you tripped in the last few seconds. Who cares? You guys played an amazing game and this is the legend your leaving," Rachel stated.

Finn pulled Rachel into his lap and pecked her cheek.

"If that's a failure then I need a new dictionary," she added.

"I love you Rach," he muttered.

Rachel smiled and kissed him softly.

When she pulled away she whispered, "I love you, too. Fumbles and all."

**A/N: So that's it for the day. Please review! Please, please review. I'll bake you imaginary cupcakes. Whatever flavor and icing you want. Tempting?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'd like to thank all of my amazing reviewers! You guys are awesomeness! Umm… here's my next chapter. Is everyone excited for Glee to come back on? It comes back on September 20 at 8 p.m. So excited. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or its characters, but I'm super siked for Damian to join the cast! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Valedictorian**

Finn's P.O.V

During their senior year, Rachel tried really hard to become the class valedictorian.

She spent an insane amount of time studying and Finn had to force her away from the books.

She did extremely well in all of her A.P. courses and S.A.T.s.

However, despite her devout studying and her nearly perfect scores, she was not named valedictorian.

Mike Chang was and, in a very narrow race, Rachel was named saladictorian, which is the class's second best student.

Rachel had been initially upset, of course.

But once she realized that she did the best she could… well, she never really got over it.

Finn understood because he knew how badly she wanted to go out with a bang, but he thought that what she had achieved was amazing.

"Rach," he called softly, on their graduation day.

She had been pacing back and forth, fretting over her speech.

She looked up abruptly and got up from her chair in the gymnasium, where they were waiting to process in. Rachel offered him a weak smile and approached him.

Finn had never told her where he was going to college and he assumed that she was too nervous to ask him.

"Calm down, Rach. Your speech is going to be great and you should be insanely proud of yourself. You're the second smartest kid in the class and you got into Julliard. Soon, it'll be Broadway," Rachel smiled half-heartedly again.

"What's wrong?" Finn inquired, noticing the way her eyes shone with unshed tears.

"I'm just," her voice broke. She took a deep steadying breath before continuing, "I'm going to miss you so much, Finn."

A few tears slipped out and, before Rachel had a chance to swipe at them, Finn wiped them away with his thumb. He grabbed her and enveloped her in a hug. He felt her lean into him and he wanted the ceremony to start now.

"Is that what this valedictorian nonsense was about?" Finn inquired softly.

He felt her nod into his chest and she pulled away enough to look him in the eye.

"I didn't want to think about leaving you, Finn. So, I put all of my energy into my studies and I ended up screwing up our last year together," Rachel whispered.

"It's gonna be okay," Finn began. At her dubious look he added, "I know it sounds weird now and I probably look like the biggest asshole who isn't upset, but I guarantee you that it'll all make sense soon. Just trust me, baby. I love you."

She smiled a genuine smile and replied, "I love you too."

"Now go, and enjoy your graduation," Finn urged.

Rachel took a deep breath and pecked him on the cheek before getting back to her spot in line. Finn smiled wistfully at Rachel.

She would be freaked out when she figured it all out.

The ceremony went off without a hitch. Rachel's speech was beautiful and sweet. Finn noticed that Rachel didn't read her pamphlet. That was okay with Finn because he wanted to be the one to tell her.

When the ceremony was over, Rachel found Finn and pulled him into a hug.

"What's this wonderful news that's gonna make me feel awesome?" Rachel inquired.

Finn pulled away and smiled broadly, before replying, "Ok, shut your eyes."

"Finn-"Rachel protested.

"Rach, trust," he whispered.

She smiled widely and shut her eyes pointedly.

"Ok," he continued, "On the count of three, open your eyes. One," he pulled out his letter from NYU with the words 'You've been accepted' highlighted, "Two," he held it in front of her face," Three."

Rachel opened her eyes and looked at his letter with a mixture of confusion and disappointment.

Her eyes flicked to Finn and he gave her a smile of encouragement.

She sighed and began to read the letter.

Instantaneously, her hand flew to her mouth and she gasped. Tears began spilling down her cheeks.

"Rach?" Finn inquired nervously. Shit, he'd messed up.

Finally she replied softly, "This is way better than being valedictorian," before pulling him into a mind blowing kiss.

This was definitely better than her being a valedictorian.

**I Don't Know**

Rachel's P.O.V

The first school day after prom, Finn approached Rachel.

"Rach, I'm so sorry," he exclaimed from behind.

She turned to face him and gave him a quizzical look.

"I ruined your knight! I feel so terrible! I couldn't have just let it go! Why did I have to hit him?" Finn said quickly, not looking her in the eye.

"Why did you?" Rachel inquired briskly.

Finn gave her a remorseful look and replied, "I don't know. I'm an ass."

Rachel smiled and laughed lightly causing him to glance up and meet her eyes for the first time that day.

"Rach," he protested, "You should hate me. Why are you laughing?"

"You didn't ruin my night. You probably saved it. I wasn't ready for that with Jesse and I got to spend the rest of the night with my friends. Consider yourself forgiven," she replied.

Finn gave her a genuine smile.

"Besides," she added, "I think it's kinda cute how jealous you were."

He gaped at her and exclaimed, "Jealous? I was not jealous!"

Rachel smiled mischievously at him and replied, "I'm sure. Because I go around hitting Quinn all the time."

Finn chuckled and replied, "Whatever. I wasn't jealous."

He turned and walked to class.

Rachel smiled again. Maybe he didn't know that he was jealous, but she knew.

**Name**

Rachel's P.O.V

"Have you given any thought to what you're gonna name the kid?" their doctor inquired one afternoon.

Rachel had just gotten her first ultra sound and Finn had been holding her hand through the entire process.

"Well, if it's a boy Finn Jr. of course," he replied teasingly.

Rachel smacked him on the arm and exclaimed, "No chance!"

"Ouch, I was kidding. We hadn't talked about it yet, but we've got a few months, right?"

The doctor nodded and inquired, "Do you want to know the sex of the child?"

Finn replied, "No," at the same time Rachel replied, "Yes."

The doctor immediately looked uncomfortable and murmured, "I'll give you a second alone."

"Rach!" Finn exclaimed.

"Finn!" she mimicked mockingly.

"Rachel, we can't know. I want to be surprised," he stated decidedly.

"Well I," she protested, "Hate surprises. And you're not going to be the one shopping. And I am not going to paint our child's room in a gender neutral color. I want pink for a girl and blue for a boy."

Finn frowned. Her argument made sense, but he still didn't want to know.

"You don't have to know. Just leave the room when he tells me," she suggested.

"I want to help with the decorating and the shopping, babe," he replied.

"Then just let the doctor tell you," she argued.

"Fine," he sighed.

The doctor walked back in and inquired, "What's your choice?"

"We want to know," Rachel replied.

The doctor nodded and Finn fought the urge to cover his ears when the doctor stated, "Looks like you're gonna have a little Finn Jr."

Finn felt his smile grow and his heart skip a beat.

"A boy?" Rachel whispered from behind him.

The doctor nodded and left the room again.

Rachel stood from the chair she'd been sitting on.

"Are you bummed baby?" she whispered slightly scared from behind him.

She hugged him from behind and he pulled her around and enveloped her in a warm hug.

He knew without looking that she was crying.

"I'm having a little boy. A little baby boy. How could I be anything less than ecstatic?" he replied as he felt a tear leak out of his eye.

He could feel Rachel smile and she sniffled lightly.

"I thought of a name," Rachel whispered against him.

He pulled away to look her in the eye and smiled widely before inquiring, "Yeah? Let's hear it."

Rachel smiled and answered, "Luke. After your father."

Finn smiled widely and felt tears spill down his cheeks.

He suddenly realized that he could be everything for his son that his father couldn't be for him. He was going to be a father.

"I love you," he whispered pulling his wife in for another hug.

He was never letting go. He was going to try his best and be an amazing father. Rachel would obviously be an amazing mother. He would help his son become someone who deserved a girl as amazing as Rachel. God knows how he managed to get her in the first place.

All of this dawned on him, because of a simple name.

**A/N: I made Finn a little wimpy in that last one, but can you blame him? Please comment on this story! Tell me if they're O.O.C or if you have anything you'd like me to write!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'd like to thank any and all reviewers. I'd also like to sincerely apologize for the Christopher/Luke fiasco. I had no idea what Finn's father's name really was and I already gave them a son named Luke. I hope this doesn't affect your enjoyment of the story. I'd also like to apologize for how long it took me to update. I have a very severe case of writers' block so it might take me a little longer to update, but I will try. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that Ryan Murphy refuses to sell Glee tome, so… that bites. I don't own Glee or really anything mentioned in this story. Except for Finn and Rachel's child/ren. Creepy when I say it like that, isn't it?**

**Chapter 5**

**Crazy**

Finn's P.O.V

When he first saw her, he thought she was insane.

She glared at him when he entered the auditorium for, like, no reason.

She hadn't met Finn so why did she glare at him like he killed her cat or whatever?

Then, all of a sudden, when they started singing, she looked way into him. She danced weirdly and grabbed his hands and she looked psycho.

She kind of scared of him.

She had a beautiful voice, though.

It spoke to him and touched his heart, if that makes sense. Their voices sounded amazing together, hers in particular.

She was also really pretty.

She was small. Like, incredibly small. But she had warm chocolate eyes, when she wasn't glaring at him, and just a pretty face in general.

So, yeah. Rachel was kind of crazy. But she was the kind of crazy that he could learn to like.

**In the Eye of the Beholder**

Finn's P.O.V

"Am I still pretty to you Finn?" Rachel inquired softly.

They were on the couch in their apartment and she was leaning against his side. He had an arm around her shoulders and a hand absently rubbing her large, swollen belly.

She was due in a few weeks and she'd begun to feel huge.

This was probably the 10th time that day that she'd asked that very question and Finn was beginning to feel frustrated. Finn tried to keep in mind that she was pregnant and very sensitive, but he knew he'd need to find a way to quell her fears.

If only his mom was here. She was flying in next week and Kurt was out clothes shopping for his future godson. Either of those people would know what to say to her.

"Of course, baby," he murmured soothingly hoping that she'd let it rest.

But, being Rachel, she didn't.

"Yeah right. I'm huge and swollen everywhere, my eyes are always puffy and red from crying and my I'm just a fat, ugly version of the already mediocre looking Rachel that you are so accustomed," she stated determinedly.

Finn noticed the tears in the corners of her eyes.

Finn snorted and replied, "Mediocre looking my ass. Rach before you were pregnant, you were stunning. I didn't think you could get any more beautiful."

He paused and Rachel offered a weak smile.

He continued, adjusting himself so that he faced her, "But now that you are pregnant, you are just that much more beautiful."

Rachel frowned and shook her head lightly.

"I'm serious, Rach. Your eyes are always your best feature, but when you cry they seem more human, which is like, a thousand times more beautiful. And you are carrying my son. You're giving me the best gift I could possibly ask for. You have never looked more beautiful, baby."

Rachel smiled and pecked him on the lips lightly before returning her attention back to the TV.

If beauty was in the eye of the beholder, then Rachel would always be beautiful to Finn.

**Jealousy**

Rachel's P.O.V

Finn was at Rachel's house when Jesse St. James decided to pay her a visit.

It was the summer before their senior year and they hadn't talked since Nationals.

"Rachel!" he exclaimed when she opened the door.

"Jesse?" she inquired. She noticed Finn stand and approach the door slowly.

Without waiting for an invitation, Jesse stepped inside.

"Come in," she muttered sarcastically before shutting the door behind her.

Finn tensed and faked a smile.

"Jesse, what brings you here?" he inquired cheerfully.

Jesse sneered and replied, "I could ask you the same thing, Finn."

Rachel frowned and carefully positioned herself between the two in case they started fighting, again.

Finn draped an arm around her shoulder and replied, "I was invited. Rach and I are dating."

Rachel smiled lightly at that simple sentence. He couldn't have said that a few weeks ago, but they were dating now. The mere thought filled her with happiness.

As if trying to burst her bubble, Jesse inquired, "You're still dating this tool? I thought the two of you would be broken up by now. That's why I waited."

Before she could reply, Finn replied, "Yeah we're still dating. You're going to be waiting awhile if you're waiting for our relationship to end. Now, why are you here?"

"I came to talk to Rachel," his gaze flicked from Finn to her, resting on his arm still flung around her shoulders before meeting her eyes and adding, "Privately."

Rachel felt Finn tense and she knew that he would not be okay with that.

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of Finn," she replied, hoping to deter him.

He frowned distastefully, but continued, "Fine. I think we should rekindle the flame of our love. I know we hit a few minor road blocks," his eyes flicked to Finn briefly before he resumed, "but I believe that our love can conquer those."

Finn practically growled, all pretenses of happiness erased from his features. Rachel knew that if she didn't act quickly there would definitely be a brawl.

"No thanks," she replied as if he had offered her a piece of gum.

She caught a hint of a smile in Finn's eyes.

Jesse opened his mouth lightly and widened his eyes in shock. He hadn't been expecting this.

"Wha-what?"

"I don't want to date you again. I don't like you like that anymore. I'm happy with Finn," she stated just as nonchalantly as before.

Clearly embarrassed, Jesse frowned and turned to storm out.

Before leaving, he yelled, "You'll regret this."

Finn smiled at Rachel widely, all traces of jealousy gone.

It was a shame.

Finn looked cute when he was jealous.

**A/N: I'm really sorry if they sucked, but that writers' block is killing me. Please review anyway and I promise that my next one won't be as bad.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Like always, I'd like to thank my amazing reviewers. I'm seriously running out of ideas, so I'm gonna end this soon. Not sure how many chapters I'll write, but this was more of an experiment, albeit a successful one. I'll try to squeeze out as many chapters as I possibly can, but I'm ending soon. Thanks anyway!**

**Chapter 6**

**Little Blue Line**

Rachel's P.O.V

Rachel frowned at the pregnancy test in front of her.

A little blue line had appeared after the necessary time of three minutes. Rachel felt tears prick the corner of her eyes and she thanked God that Finn wasn't home.

She twisted her wedding ring anxiously and swiped at the tear that escaped.

A cry echoed out of the baby monitor set on the sink of the bathroom and she leapt up, tossing the test in the sink.

She sprinted to the nursery and bent down to pick up her son.

"Hey baby," she rocked him lightly, cooing, "hey Lukie-wukie. How are you doing?"

Rachel heard the front door slam shut and she knew Finn would be with her soon, if he didn't stop for bathroom.

THE BATHROOM!

The test was still in the bathroom!

Rachel ran out into the hall to intercept her husband of a year, still holding their two- year-old son.

"Hey Rach. You look beautiful today," Finn stated when he saw her, bending down to peck her on the cheek and Luke on the top of the head.

"Hey my big boy. Did you take good care of your mom while I was gone?" Finn cooed.

"Finn, I'm not pregnant," Rachel blurted out before she could stop herself.

Finn froze and furrowed his eyebrows. They'd been trying for a second child for a few weeks now and this had been her sixth negative result. Rachel was scared that there was a problem with her.

She felt the all too familiar tears spill down her cheeks and this was vaguely reminiscent of when she told him that she was pregnant.

"It's fine, babe," Finn comforted immediately. He grabbed Luke and ran him into his nursery and put him into his crib, before coming back out and enveloping Rachel's small form.

"It'll happen, Rach. We'll get another little girl or boy soon. I'm sure everything's fine. We'll even go to a doctor soon, just to make sure," He murmured soothingly.

Rachel nodded into his chest and she knew that what he was saying made sense, but she couldn't help but feel depressed.

Damn little blue line.

**Can't Help Himself**

Finn's P.O.V

He shouldn't have kissed Rachel.

He was still seeing Quinn and he hardly knew Rachel.

It was obvious that she was interested in him and she had told him that he could kiss her, but that didn't make it right. He just left her, too.

She would look at him like a jackass. Well, he was.

He was also embarrassed that he… arrived early to say the least.

The look on Rachel's face when he pulled away and left was heartbreaking.

He just couldn't help himself.

**Acceptance**

Carol's P.O.V

I stared at the unopened letter in my son's hand.

I knew he was terrified that they'd reject him and he'd be forced to go to a community college in New York or, worse, a school in Lima.

Finn's hands were shaking lightly as he stared at the last letter from the colleges he'd applied to in New York. I completely supported his decision to follow Rachel to New York.

Rachel was probably the sweetest girl that I'd ever met.

If for any reason, Finn let her slip away, I'd consider disowning him and adopting her. I'd consider it at least.

Suddenly, Kurt exclaimed, "Just open it already!" shattering the silence and causing me to glare at him.

"He's ready when he's ready," I scolded.

He scowled and sat down at the kitchen counter and Burt patted Finn on the back supportively.

Finn hesitantly lifted his hand to open the letter, but I quickly exclaimed, "Wait!"

Kurt scoffed and Finn nearly jumped, turning towards me and inquiring, "What is it?"

I took a deep breath and replied, "I want you to know that whatever happens, we support you, and I'm sure Rachel will support you too."

He nodded weakly and replied, "Thanks. Let's just hope that there's something to support."

He lifted his hand again to open it, but quickly dropped it and exclaimed, "Wait. I can't do this."

Kurt groaned and yelled, "YES YOU CAN! Finn, while, I support your plan and think it's amazingly romantic, I've been waiting half an hour to watch you stare at a stupid envelope! I have a date with Blaine and I'm gonna be late!"

Ignoring Kurt's outburst, Finn looked at me and inquired lightly, making him seem like the little boy I once raised again, "Can you open it Mom?"

I smiled and nodded, grabbing the envelope from him.

I lifted my hand and slowly made my way to open it, but I quickly dropped it and exclaimed, "Wait!"

Kurt groaned, "What now?"

I shrugged and smiled mischievously and replied, "Nothing. Just wanted to mess with you sweetie."

Burt snorted and I could practically hear Kurt roll his eyes.

I quickly ripped open the envelope and scanned it.

I smiled widely and read aloud, "Dear Finn Hudson, We are pleased to inform that you have been accepted to NYU."

Kurt yelped and gave Finn a large hug.

Finn looked at me disbelievingly and hugged the smaller boy back.

Burt clapped him on the back and I pecked him on the cheek.

"Good job, sweetie," I whispered.

"Thanks," He began, "No one can tell Rachel. She can't know. I wanna tell her when the time is right."

Burt, Kurt and I nodded in unison.

Kurt quickly ran out the door, yelling, "Blaine's waiting!"

Finn pulled out his phone and dialed a number quickly.

"Hey, Rach," Finn replied, "You wanna hang out?" He paused and replied, "Cool. See you then. Love you."

He smiled and hung up.

"Rachel's coming over?" I guessed.

He nodded and leaned down to kiss me on the cheek.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and Finn jolted up and opened the door without checking who it was.

He pulled Rachel inside and lifted her off her feet, spinning her in the air.

She squealed and inquired when he put her down, "What was that for?"

He shrugged and replied, "I'm just really happy to see you."

I smiled at my son. I had never seen him so in love. Or so happy.

And all because of a silly acceptance letter.

**A/N: Okay. So I hope there weren't too many spelling errors. Sorry if there were. Please review. I'll bake some imaginary cookies! Any flavor. Tempting? I know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm almost embarrassed by how long it's taken me to update this story, but school's started up and I'm insanely busy. I hate that excuse, myself, but it's sadly true. I'm only gonna have one more chapter after this and I'll try to update fairly soon. Anyway, enjoy… or not. I'm not sure how good it is. Feel free to burn me. I deserve it…**

**We'll Always Be Together **

**Chapter 7**

**Can't Forgive Myself**

Finn's P.O.V

'Get it Right' was amazing.

Rachel was amazing.

I knew that I was supposed to be mad at her, but she _was_ apologizing to me in front of an entire audience so, I wasn't sure how long that would last. She had tears streaming down her face and I knew she meant what she was singing.

Quinn squeezed my hand and I absentmindedly squeezed it back. Rachel was the only thing I was focusing on.

Deep down, I'm sure a part of me knew that Quinn was my girlfriend, but I ignored that part. It was like Rach and I were dating again.

I wondered to myself what I would do if I was to let myself get over the Puck thing. Would I fall for her again? Had I ever really stopped? Would I dump Quinn?

My mind instantaneously replied, "Yes."

I glanced at Quinn guiltily, a look which she misread. She smiled widely at me leaned her head on my shoulder.

I smiled back and continued gazing at Rachel. When it was time for us to join her onstage, I stopped myself from grabbing her waist or doing our circle-each-other move.

When the show was over and the club was heading back to the buses, we won obviously; I hung back and caught up with Rachel.

"Hey Rach," I started.

She glanced up at me and smiled sadly. She replied, "You called me Rach. It's been a really long time since you've called me Rach."

I cocked an eyebrow at her and briefly wondered how I'd managed to avoid calling her Rach. It was so natural and second nature.

I shrugged and continued, "I guess it has been," I stopped and turned to face her. When she mimicked my movements, I added, "I'm really proud of you, Rach. I knew you could do it. That song was amazing."

"I wrote it for you," she murmured shyly. Rachel Berry was shy. I didn't think I'd live see the day.

I nodded and replied, "I know, Rach. I want you to know that-"

"That you can't forgive me. I know. Finn, I don't expect you to. I can't even forgive myself for what I did to you and with Puck," She interrupted in a rampage, blurting things out so quickly it took me a minute to understand.

"I'm so sorry, Finn. I'm so sorry. I will never forgive myself for what I did to you," Rachel added softly.

I froze at her revelation. She turned and stalked off and I didn't follow her.

I knew in that second that she was forgiven. I was over it.

She may not have been able to forgive herself, but I could.

**I Need You**

Rachel's P.O.V.

I tore open the letter to Julliard anxiously and scanned it for the word accepted.

I stared at the first sentence, rereading it over and over again.

It read: _Dear Ms. Berry, We regret to inform you that your application to Julliard has been rejected,_

I frowned and felt the tears fill my eyes. I thanked God that my fathers weren't home because they'd cause a commotion and I really didn't need that.

My heart plummeted and I let the tears spill down my cheeks.

I wasn't good enough for Julliard. Maybe I wasn't good enough for New York.

I shook my head and attempted to dispel those thoughts. Before I let myself sink into a depression I quickly dialed a familiar number.

On the second ring, Finn's voice replied, "Hey Rach. What's up?"

I started sobbing uncontrollably and he immediately inquired worriedly, "Rachel? What's wrong? Where are you?"

I managed to sob out, "H-home…. I-I need y-you."

"I'm coming. I'll be there in five minutes," he replied quickly before hanging up.

I sank down in my couch and stared at the letter again.

Finn would think I was such a failure.

Five minutes later, like he claimed, I heard a knock on the door.

Finn enveloped me in hug instantaneously after I opened the door. "What's wrong, babe?" he cooed, moving me into the house, and shutting the door behind him.

I pulled away reluctantly and handed him the letter. He quickly scanned and furrowed his brows.

He looked back up at me and replied, "Screw them."

I smiled widely and held back a laugh at his nonchalance.

Just like that, with two simple words, he'd already made me feel better.

It became insanely clear in that moment that I needed him.

**Schuyler**

Finn's P.O.V

"I am not naming our daughter Drizzle, Finn Hudson," Rachel screeched at me.

I frowned at her tone and pressed a finger to my lips, motioning to the room where our three-year-old son was presently asleep.

She glared at me and I replied softly, "Okay. Drizzle is out. What are your suggestions?"

She rubbed her swollen belly absentmindedly and replied, "We could name her off of a famous actress such as Audrey or Barbara."

I shook my head and replied, "I respect your love of the greats, but no. No to Audrey and no to Barbara. Let's name her something a little more unconventional than those. How about Penelope or Wanda?"

She scoffed and opened her mouth to reply when Luke ran out of his room in his pjs.

"Mommy is my sister here yet?" he yelled hugging her legs tightly.

Her demeanor immediately relaxed and a soft smile graced her features.

"No honey, not yet. We're thinking of names. Did you want to help?" she replied.

He replied, "Yay!" and ran over to me, plopping himself on my lap.

"Rainbow," he suggested excitedly.

I tried to hold back laughter as she replied, "Not Rainbow, sweetie. Any other suggestions?"

"Sunshine, flower, sky?" he suggested happily again.

Rachel and I both froze and looked up at each other.

"Sky? As in Schuyler?" I inquired tentatively.

"Yes. As in Schuyler Fisk, award winning singer, songwriter and actress," she replied excitedly.

"I think we've found a name. Good job, Luke," I cooed.

"Now bedtime for you, sweetie," Rachel scolded teasingly. She walked over and picked up Luke to put him to bed.

I smiled happily to myself and thought about it.

Schuyler. I liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update but this is my last chapter so I wanted it to be right. I'd like to thank everyone who commented, favorited or subscribed to this story or me as an author. If you like my stuff, go to my profile and read some of my other stories. I have a few Glee ones, a few Maximum Ride ones and a few Alice, 2009 ones. I'm also going to write more Finchel ones in the future. Please review and thank you for your support! For the last time, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If my last chapters' disclaimers weren't enough and for some reason you think that I' the owner of Glee and writing this crappy Glee fanfiction, then get an X-ray to make sure that you have a brain. I'm serious. Don't own Glee.**

**Chapter 8**

**Pretending**

Finn's P.O.V

"All you've wanted is for us to be together and now I'm practically begging for you and suddenly you're not interested," I inquired angrily, trying to ignore how absolutely stunning she looked in her costume.

Her brown hair fell on her shoulders perfectly and with those big brown eyes looking at me, it took all of my restraint not to just kiss her right there.

"I am interested. More than interested actually, but I'm leaving Finn. I'm leaving and I'm never coming back. And I'm not going to let anyone get in the way of my dreams," she paused and looked at me sadly, like she was about to cry and added weakly, "I love you."

She smiled at me and turned to get back in her place. I stood there dumbly staring at her until someone yelled, "You're onstage in 5."

I shook my head and ran over to my place.

I heard the beginning strains of music and I sang, _Face to face and heart to heart._

_We're so close yet so far apart._

I knew how closely this song related to us and Rachel did too. She was singing with me and her beautiful voice drove me insane.

_I close my eyes, I look away. That's just because I'm not okay. _

I caught Rachel's eye as we did our signature circling move and smiled.

Screw New York and screw Lima.

I was going to be with Rachel no matter what. I loved her and I'd follow her to New York if I had to.

She smiled hesitantly back as we backed away from each other slowly, still singing the chorus.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jesse St. Jackass in the front row, smiling at Rachel. He'd have to kill me before I ever let him screw with Rachel again.

Finally, the song ended and Rachel and I just stared at each other for what felt like an hour. I would've given anything to kiss her again. Throwing caution to the wind, I bent down and kissed her.

Rachel was shocked at first, but slowly she shut her eyes and placed her hand on my chest.

I didn't care who was watching or what anyone was thinking. I didn't care what she thought or about any of our prior history.

I wasn't going to let anything come between us ever again.

I was done pretending like we were perfect for each other or that I didn't love her.

I was done pretending.

**I'm Not Letting You Go**

Rachel's P.O.V

After rehearsal, my phone vibrated and I checked it.

It was a message from Finn that read, **Go outside into the taxi. He knows what to do.**

I frowned lightly and wondered what that meant.

I stepped outside of the theater and saw a taxi outside, and the driver was holding a sign with my name on it in Finn's writing.

"Rachel Berry? You're boyfriend has a surprise for you. I'm taking you home to change," he stated gruffly, like he couldn't believe he was doing this.

I looked down at my jeans and t-shirt and shrugged, feeling a twinge of excitement as I hopped into the taxi.

As promised he drove up to my apartment and told me to hurry. I nodded, muttering a quick thanks before running up to our apartment.

I quickly scanned my closet, looking for a nice dress to wear when I spotted my light blue dress. Finn loved it because it reminded him of the one I wore in New York during that competition.

It had a scoop neck and a flowy bottom that went to my knee. I smiled and quickly pulled it on, before going to the bathroom to fix my hair. I put it into the nicest bun that I could in under a minute and ran back downstairs in my black heels.

I got into the cab again and, without saying a word he drove me to the second location.

I glanced out the window in the hope of figuring out where we were going.

I quickly recognized the bridge Finn and I had met on when we were younger. I smiled at the memories that it brought back.

The cab stopped suddenly and the driver called out, "End of the line."

I smiled widely and stepped out looking for any signs of Finn, but I found none.

Suddenly, I paused at the sight of Finn, in tux holding a bouquet of flowers. He looked so much like he did back then that I paused to make sure he was real.

As if sensing my presence, he turned to me and smiled widely. Hesitantly I approached him, but it didn't take long until he was jogging to meet me in the middle. He bent down to peck me on the cheek and held out the bouquet of flowers, proclaiming, "These are for you, Rach."

I grabbed them and smiled widely.

"Thank you, Finn. I love them. What's with all of the secrets?" I inquired curiously.

Finn looked nervous. Really nervous. I noticed that he had candles on the edge of the bridge and I heard soft strains of _Faithfully_ playing.

I looked back at Finn to see him on his knee holding a ring box in front of me.

I gasped and immediately tears began to fall.

"Rachel Berry, I love you so much. I've never love anyone like how I love you. I can't imagine my life without you and I don't want to. We've been together for 8 years and I want to stay together until the day I die. Please, say you'll marry me," he said softly, standing up to look at me.

"Yes! Yes! A million time yes! I love you so much!"

Finn's entire face broke into a smile and he picked up the ring and slid it on my finger.

I laughed out sheer happiness and he picked me up and spun me around.

He enveloped me in a huge hug and whispered, "I don't ever wanna let you go."

"You don't have to," I replied with a huge smile.

**We'll Always Be Together**

Finn's P.O.V

He watched as Rachel walked down the aisle in the most stunning dress he'd ever seen. She was beautiful.

She was his angel. She smiled at him widely and winked. He smiled back and tried not to laugh.

With her father's on each arm, she slowly came closer and Finn felt his heartbeat speed up.

He couldn't believe that he was marrying Rachel Berry. Rachel was way out of his league but she never seemed to realize.

He felt Puck pat his back and he smiled back at him.

When Rachel finally reached him, her father's lifted her veil and handed her to him.

Leroy whispered in his ear, "Take good care of our baby."

He nodded and replied, "I will."

They smiled at him and quickly took their seats.

The rest of the ceremony seemed to drag on as he waited for the moment when they could say the 'I do's.

Finally, the priest turned to him and asked him if he took Rachel as his wife and he replied quickly, "I do."

Rachel smiled at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. Then the priest turned to her and asked her the same question, to which she replied, "I do."

"With the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he proclaimed.

Finn didn't need to be asked twice before tilting Rachel back and kissing her. He quickly pulled away before it took a turn to the inappropriate side and whispered to her, "I love you."

She pulled him into a hug and answered, "I love you too."

"We'll always be together, Rach," he whispered again.

"I can't wait," she replied.

"Me neither."

**A/N: I know the last one got a little sloppy and I get it if you hate it, but I kinda dig the first two. Well, there it is. The end. This story is over. Please review one last time and keep a look out for any other stories I might do. Thanks again! You guys are epicness!**

**-The End-**


End file.
